


The end of the war

by like_water



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, just vaguely in s4, this isn't necessarily set in the last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_water/pseuds/like_water
Summary: A twist on the final season: the confrontation between Flint and Silver in the forest doesn't happen. War is still cancelled. Flint gets a letter.





	The end of the war

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. Looking for inspiration, I went on the Silverflintdow tag on tumblr (I'm aware it's finished of course, I just needed *any* prompts to start writing), found the last one ("light, letter, music"), started writing, annd... Flinthamilton happened! Whoops.

The last of the day's light glows on the horizon. The angry reds fade and the sky is taken over by gradually darkening shades of blue. The air is cooling down. The unbearable heat of the day has finally been extinguished.

The gentle evening wind plays with the letter in his hands, but Flint doesn't notice. He doesn't seem to remember he is holding it at all, unseeing eyes fixed on the sun slowly sinking in the ocean.

He heard the legends about the sea many times. He knows many of the men believe that it's sentient and can deal life and death to the sailors who either please it or induce its wrath. Now, he thinks – after the paralysis that seems to have seized him for a good part of the hour begins to loosen its grip - it's as though nature itself has become aware and decided to accompany him with music that illustrates the events of his life.

Such as the end. The end of the war. The end without a resolution. Without a winning and losing side. Oh, others may continue fighting, but for him, the fire has burnt out. He was once asked what he would sacrifice if he could see Thomas again, and he didn't know. He knows now.

“Thomas Hamilton is alive,” says the letter. This means, he knows, that Captain Flint has to die.

He rises from the boulder on which he'd been sitting. He looks down at the bay – at the ships, and the men, and the black flags – and he turns, and walks away, and his feet are lighter with every step.

The beach empties as the evening falls. The cool wind blows over the dark surface of the ocean. 

Captain Flint is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumbr: la-vie-en-lys


End file.
